Una guerra puede cambiarlo todo
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: ¿Acaso es culpa mía,Arya, que el día que entraste en el Vaticano me dejases helado? Sí, Cesare, por permitirlo
1. Benvenuti a Roma, cara Arya

**_AVISO:_**_ Ni la serie The Borgias ni los personajes me los derechos de autor son de Showtime y los guionistas._

_***Si en algún capítulo ocurre algo,pondré advertencia.**_

_***Algunas localidades italianas,condados, personajes... Son de mi invención o no son del todo ejemplo:Decir que una familia dominaba Milán y no era esa familia. Espero que me perdonéis:)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

El sol golpeaba con fuerza en las calles de Roma. Aquella mañana la capital italiana se había despertado sin señales que mostrasen que la noche pasada hubiera habido algún tipo de trifulca. Los jornaleros habían salido con tranquilidad con las primeras luces del alba mientras sus mujeres se quedaban cuidando de los exigentes niños que pedían comida. Los primeros puestos se abrían y se colocaban en una buena posición para así llamar la atención de posibles compradores. En otras palabras, Roma rebosaba vida.

_''Parece un día idílico''_ Pensaba el Papa Rodrigo Borgia mientras observaba desde uno de los balcones del Vaticano. A su lado, Giulia Farnese conversaba con Lucrezia sobre temas que a Rodrigo le parecían ''_de mujeres''_

-¿Crees que podríamos ir al mercado hoy, Giulia?-Preguntaba Lucrezia. Antes de su matrimonio con Giovanni Sforza era una niña inocente que jugaba con muñecas y se preocupaba por cosas de su edad. Ahora, después de todo lo sufrido por el bruto de su marido, y habiendo sido madre de un pequeño niño precioso, era una mujer que podía parecer inocente,cosa que utilizaba a su favor.

-Deberías preguntarle a tu padre,Lucrezia-

La Bella Farnese observó con sus ojos claros al Papa que las miró a ambas con una sonrisa. Iba a contestar cuando entró un sirviente portando un sobre que estaba sellado con cera marcada con el sello de una familia de las que vivía en Italia. Rodrigo Borgia cogió el sobre y le hizo un gesto al sirviente,que desapareció tan rápido como había venido. La cara de Borgia cambió, mostrando una suma alegría.

-Ooh, _bella matina, cara Giulia*_-Abrazó a ambas mujeres que esperaban expectantes a que contase las buenas nuevas- El conde de Ancona llegará hoy a Roma con su hija, Arya-Rodrigo apretó los labios pensativo mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa- Le conozco desde que vine a Italia desde España. Fue el único que no me repudió por ser español. Y su pequeña hija...Tiene tu edad, _cara Lucrezia_, es más, tus hermanos y tú jugabais con ella en casa de vuestra _Mamma. _Es un gran día. Avisaré a Cesare y a Juan de que se preparen para recibirlos-

Antes de que pudiesen responder, Rodrigo Borgia abandonó el balcón dejando a Lucrezia y Giulia con cara de asombro. Cara que después se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas que se oían desde el jardín.

El día había empezado bien.

* * *

El traqueteo del carruaje estaba adormeciendo al conde de Ancona, que intentaba mantenerse despierto hasta la entrada de Roma. Así se lo había dicho a su hija Arya, la cual observaba con una dulce sonrisa a su padre. A su lado, su criada y mejor amiga, Angela, intentaba no sonreír como su señora.

-Padre, despertad-Murmuró dulcemente Arya mientras daba pequeños golpes al brazo de su padre, cubierto por una manta de pieles. El conde se limitó a refunfuñar y a intentar darse la vuelta- Me dijisteis que no os dejase dormir, y sabéis que a veces os obedezco-

-Solo a veces, _figlia mia-_El conde abrió un ojo y miró a su hija atentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. El hombre se enderezó en el asiento y señaló suavemente con la barbilla a Angela-Vos, no os acordáis,pero cuando ambas eráis pequeñas, Arya era una niña completamente desobediente- El conde de Ancona bostezó y rascó suavemente su poblada barba negra- Su madre estaba orgullosa de ella- Un melancólico deje de voz terminó la frase.

Arya sabía cuanto añoraba su padre a su querida madre, Adriana. Y también conocía con seguridad que había heredado su belleza y porte. Eso hacía que su padre la siguiese echando de menos,ya que, su pequeña Arya era una Adriana en miniatura. A sus apenas 19 años, Arya Mazzola era alta, con unos expresivos y grandes ojos verdes y una melena larga, rizada y de color rojo como el fuego. Muchos habían sido los hombres que habían pedido su mano,pero ella los había rechazado. Su padre había prometido a Adriana antes de morir que dejaría elegir marido a su querida Arya. La joven era la mayor de dos hermanas, siendo Lucrezia, la menor, con 10 años.

-No deberíamos haber dejado a Lucrezia en Ancona, Padre- Dijo Arya rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el carruaje.

-Sé que estás apegada a tu hermana, Arya, pero tu tía la cuidará bien. Lo sabes perfectamente-Arya soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-Pero ella deseaba este viaje. Deseaba visitar Roma. Quizá no la vea nunca si...- La voz de la joven se rompió pensando en algo que le partía el alma. El día en que su hermana se casase.

-_Cara mia,_ mírame-El conde puso dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Arya e hizo que sus ojos se encontrasen con los verdes de la joven-Lucrezia no se casará sin su propio consentimiento. No como la hija de Rodrigo- El conde negó con la cabeza desaprobadoramente- Si hay algo en lo que nunca apoyé a Rodrigo fue en casar a su hija Lucrezia con Sforza. Era una niña,por el amor de Dios-_  
_

-Padre, olvidémoslo, hemos venido a ver a vuestro amigo y prestar apoyo para luchar contra los franceses-Los ojos de Arya veían a través de su padre a veces-Olvide los casamientos y demás pensamientos amargos,al menos por el momento-Hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la pequeña ventana que tenía la tela del carruaje-Hemos llegado a Roma-

* * *

El murmullo de todos aquellos hombres ascendía hasta el techo decorado con los mejores frescos jamás vistos. El Papa Rodrigo Borgia se encontraba aburrido escuchando a uno de sus consejeros hablar de un problema con los asaltadores y no sabía más. Le despachó rápido asegurándole al hombre que intentaría solucionarlo. Dedicó una mirada a su hijo, Juan, el Capitán de las tropas papales. Conocía su gusto por ciertos servicios que ofrecían mujeres de poca virtud y su gusto por el vino y las fiestas. Al otro lado, Cesare, vestido con su atuendo de cardenal, parecía tan aburrido como su padre y hermano. A su alrededor, consejeros y demás pululaban alrededor a la espera de órdenes directas. Fue en estos momentos cuando un soldado entró y habló con voz grave.

-El conde y la futura condesa de Ancona, Su Santidad-

Hizo el saludo a su capitán y desapareció. Rodrigo se encontraba arqueado en su silla esperando ver a su amigo desde hacía varios años. Su hijo Juan tenía una sonrisa sardónica en la cara.

-Parece que _il signore _conde se hace de rogar- Soltó una leve carcajada que fue cortada por un golpe propinado por Rodrigo. Fue en esos momentos cuando una voz de barítono sobresaltó a todos.

-Rodrigo-Dijo el Conde de Ancona abriendo los brazos mientras una sonrisa amplia aparecía en su cara.

-¡Francesco!-

Rodrigo se levantó y abrazó a su amigo olvidándose de cualquier protocolo. Con él nunca habría eso. Nada de frialdades. Pasaron varios minutos observándose hasta que dirigió con su brazo al conde hasta su silla.

-Has engordado amigo-Dijo con humor Rodrigo Borgia.

-Al contrario que tú, Rodrigo-

El Papa presentó a Juan, quien estrechó con fuerza la mano del conde. Ambos tendrían que trabajar en los meses siguientes codo con codo preparando estrategias militares. Después besó con respeto el anillo de cardenal de Cesare, el cual apartó la mano después, diciendo que no era necesario tanta ceremonia.

-_Grazie_ por esta calurosa bienvenida, Rodrigo. Ahora quiero presentarte yo-Se señaló a si mismo- A mi_ cara figlia_ Arya Helena-

Francesco se giró hacia la joven pelirroja que se había mantenido al margen de todas aquellas muestras de se había sentido cómoda en compañía de gente no conocida, pero, como a menudo decía su padre, si quería ser la futura condesa, debía aprender a ser amable y buena anfitriona. Todos los hombres de la sala ahora observaban a una alta mujer de 19 años con los ojos verde esmeralda y el pelo rizado del color rojo intenso. Al oír su nombre, Arya avanzó unos pasos y se inclinó ante los pies de Rodrigo Borgia,quien observó como la niña que conocía ahora era una mujer.

-No, no, querida, no, levántate-

Arya mostró su sorpresa pero obedeció mientras Rodrigo la estrechaba entre sus brazos como si fuera una más de su propia familia. Ambos se observaron mientras él mantenía la sonrisa en su cara. Recordaba como miraba a veces, en casa de Adriana de Milá, ver a Cesare y Arya jugar. Ellos dos hacían una pareja graciosa y adorable.

-Recuerdo como jugabas con mis hijos. A todos se nos caía la baba al veros. Pero ¿Donde están mi modales? He aquí a mis hijos mayores, Juan y Cesare. Y luego verás a Lucrezia-

Arya se puso delante de Juan y se inclinó suavemente con la cabeza alta,sin dejar de posar sus ojos en los de él. Juan reaccionó mostrando un leve sentimiento de arrogancia ante ella, pensando que quizá esto la impresionaría. Pero Juan no conocía a Arya. Ésta mostró más arrogancia aún y se dirigió hacia el cardenal Cesare, quien no había dejado de mirarla desde que se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ser suya. No era solo su belleza, si no algo más. Arya besó su anillo y rápidamente volvió al lado de su padre. Rodrigo volvió a abrazar al conde de Ancona.

-Llamaré a los sirvientes para que os acompañen a vuestros aposentos. Hay que celebrar una gran fiesta en vuestro honor-Francesco iba a responder, cuando Arya habló primero.

-Su Santidad es muy amable,pero creo que mi padre y yo somos simples sirvientes a vuestro servicio y que no merecemos gran ceremonia-El conde observó a su hija con orgullo ante el asombro de los demás hombres. Los criados escoltaron al padre y a la hija a sus habitaciones mientras Rodrigo paseaba de arriba a abajo por la sala.

-Joven. Inteligente. Bella. Modesta. Es la esposa perfecta ¿No creéis?-Una sonrisa afloraba en los labios de Rodrigo.

-Arrogante, padre. Se te olvidó ese adjetivo-

-Juan, olvidáis que vos os mostrásteis arrogante primero con ella-Cesare sonreía con incredulidad mientras negaba con la cabeza. El Papa hizo un gesto y ambos se callaron. No iba a permitir que sus hijos se pusiesen a discutir como niños, otra vez.

-Quizás...Juan, podamos arreglar eso. ¿La querrías como esposa?-

-Mientras se abriese de piernas cuando yo dijese y tuviese hijos,lo demás me da igual-

Juan soltó una carcajada y salió por la puerta en dirección a la sala del ejército papal, donde daría una charla para motivar a sus soldados. Mientras, Cesare se había quedado pensativo con las palabras de su hermano.

No iba a permitir que Arya sufriese el mismo destino que había pasado su adorada hermana Lucrezia.

Antes pasaría por encima de su cadáver.

* * *

*_**Bella Matina, cara Giulia: Bonita mañana, querida Giulia.**_

_**Figlia mia: Hija mía.**_

_**Il signore conde: El señor conde.**_

_**Bueno,espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi fic(:**_


	2. Festa per tutti

**_Capítulo basado en el episodio de la serie 'The Borgias', ' El Toro Borgia'_**

**_La trama de algunos episodios no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos de autor pertenece a Showtime y a los guionistas._**

* * *

-¡No,no,no!¡He dicho que NO! Todo DEBE ser perfecto-  
El Papa Rodrigo Borgia recorría sus aposentos bajo la atenta mirada de Giulia y Lucrezia, que se encontraban observando las diferentes listas escritas que había en la mesa. Rodrigo quería celebrar una fiesta en honor a la llegada de su amigo, Francesco y su hija ía que todo fuese perfecto y que sus invitados se sintiesen contentos. Quería una fiesta que todos recordasen.

-Padre...-La dulce voz de Lucrezia se oyó por la sala y Rodrigo se giró,esperando a que siguiese hablando-¿Y si celebrásemos fiestas en las calles de Roma? Así el pueblo podría celebrar la llegada de los condes de Ancona, y...-Lucrezia sonrió con ía que podría convencer a su padre así-Muchas personas podrían llevarse comida a la boca...-

Rodrigo Borgia frunció los labios pensativo mientras volvía a moverse por la habitación, hasta que sonrió con alegría y abrazó a Giulia y a Lucrezia, celebrando las ideas de su hija. El pueblo sentiría alegría. Celebrarían juegos por las calles de Roma y un gran banquete. Erigirían un toro como señal de la familia Borgia y lo quemarían.

Todo debía salir bien.

* * *

-¡NO puedo creeerlo!-

Arya miró furibunda a su padre y a su amiga Angela, la cual esperaba atemorizada cual sería la siguiente reacción de la que consideraba su hermana. La joven Arya y ella habían crecido juntas en cuanto Arya abandonó Roma y se asentó en Ancona. Ella sería su doncella y a cambio su familia había recibido cuidados y un plato en la mesa. La conocía como si fuera si propia hermana y sabía que cuando Arya se enfadaba podía tener un ánimo terrible.

-Hija...-

-¡Pedí expresamente que no se celebrase ninguna fiesta!-

La joven pelirroja se movió alrededor de su alcoba. Parecía un animal enjaulado. Un animal furioso. Su padre suspiró y se limitó a dar un beso en la frente a su hija y mirar a Angela. Ésta se dio por aludida e hizo una reverencia mientras el conde de Ancona salía del cuarto. Arya se sentó en los pies de la cama y miró a su amiga.

-No intentes convencerme,no pienso asistir a esa horrible fiesta-

-Señora...-

La mirada de Arya se endureció.

-Te he explicado miles de veces que eres como mi hermana, no mi sirvienta...-Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, balanceando los pies.

-Deberíais alegraros de asistir a esa fiesta-

-¿Por qué?-Arya se enderezó y frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Angela. Esta dulcificó su mirada.

-El pueblo recibirá fiestas y comida,señora-

La joven pelirroja se levantó de la cama y rió amargamente mientras volvía a pasear por el cuarto ante la atenta mirada de su amiga. El pueblo. Le resultaba muy irónico que celebrasen fiestas para el pueblo, para luego acabarlas sin el.

-¿El pueblo?-La voz de Arya sonaba dolida- El pueblo comerá pan hoy y pasará hambre mañana con esas fiestas. Ahora dejadme a solas-

* * *

-Padre, miradla-

-Juan, basta ya-

Los susurros del Santo Padre y el capitán del ejercito papal llegaban hasta los oídos del cardenal Cesare Borgia, que avanzaba a través del pasillo en dirección al balcón donde se encontraban apoyados su padre y su hermano, mirando lo que Dios quisiera que fuese. Últimamente, su hermano Juan se mostraba con un humor más agrio de lo normal y los pocos modales que tenía le habían desaparecido, sobretodo en presencia de Arya. La chica tampoco mostraba una actitud cordial ante el joven capitán, pero al menos mantenía su educación.

-Padre...-

-Ah, Cesare, llegas en buen momento... Juan estaba...-

-Lo hace, Padre-

Rodrigo puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, señalándole la barandilla. Cesare se acercó y se asomó, observando los bellos jardines con el césped de color verde intenso y las columnas de mármol cubiertas por rosas. En el centro, en uno de los bancos de piedra, se encontraba Arya concentrada en el libro que tenía en sus manos. Su cabellera pelirroja y rizada le caía por un hombro y Cesare notó como sus labios se secaban. Era una imagen que mostraba la delicadeza de Arya,pero también su determinación y fuerza. La joven observó que los tres hombres la miraban y todos notaron como Juan levantaba la barbilla en señal de arrogancia. Arya, sonrió con dulzura e inclinó la cabeza, como si aceptara aquella arrogancia. Ese gesto mostraba cual de los dos tenía más educación.

Cesare no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

* * *

****El pueblo vitoreaba y lanzaba pétalos de rosas por las calles de Roma. Era un día feliz en el que Su Santidad había ofrecido comida a todo el pueblo y ofrecía unos juegos para divertir a todos. Los vítores y las alabanzas llenaban los oídos de Rodrigo Borgia, que se encontraba en un pequeño andamio que habían colocado, rodeado de su hija Lucrezia, Giulia Farnese y sus invitados, el conde de Ancona y Arya. La joven pelirroja llevaba un vestido morado con mangas que se abrían y caían con elegancia sin apenas rozarla. Parecía una princesa de los libros de caballerías. Como era costumbre, su cabello rojo se encontraba suelto en rizos y en sus manos tenía un abanico de plumas, que movía sin cesar debido al calor que hacía aquella mañana.

-Pronto empezarán los Juegos, querida Arya-Rodrigo sonrió a la joven, que devolvió la sonrisa sin ganas.

-Hija mía, alegráos, esta fiesta es por vos...-

-Padre...-Arya se limitó a suspirar y a guardarse sus pensamientos. No quería comenzar otra guerra inútil que no podía ganar, así que se dedicó a observar a la gente que sonreía e intentaba estar cerca de ellos.

-Ya están aquí-

Rodrigo Borgia se levantó entusiasmado en cuanto vio a los participantes del primer juego: Una carrera de caballos. El Papa se sentía orgulloso al saber que sus dos hijos mayores participarían, demostrando así su hombría, a pesar de que Juan tenía otra razón:Mostrar quien mandaba ante Arya. Los caballos pasearon ante el andamio y sus jinetes mostraron señal de respeto ante el Papa y los que allí se hallaban. Fue entonces cuando el capitán Juan Borgia pasó mostrando un caballo con las crines relucientes. Saludó a su padre y levantó la barbilla al ver a Arya. Esta se limitó a sonreír con dulzura y a cubrirse la cara con el abanico. Juan espoleó al caballo y fue a colocarse en su sitio maldiciendo a Arya.

Entonces pasó el cardenal Borgia con su siervo, Micheletto. Cesare llevaba su ropa más holgada e informal y sonrió con ternura a su adorada Lucrezia. Fue cuando siguió pasando con el caballo cuando las miradas de Arya y Cesare se encontraron, la de ella brillante debido al sol. Esto provocó que al cardenal se le cortase la respiración. Arya apartó la mirada y Micheletto tiró de su caballo para guiar a Cesare a la meta de salida.

* * *

****La trompeta sonó y el ruido de los cascos de los caballos acompañado por el polvo mostraba que los contrincantes se acercaban a una velocidad peligrosa. Cesare se encontraba pegado a su hermano, el cual tenía motivos para querer ganar, entre ellos, el querer mostrar ser mejor. Rodrigo esperaba de pie impaciente por ver pasar a sus hijos y mostró una sonrisa a sus invitados.

-En Ancona no tenéis estas diversiones ¿Eh Francesco?-

-No, Rodrigo, mi hija no las aprueba-

El conde de Ancona puso una mano en el hombro de su hija que sonrió levemente. Aquél calor la estaba matando y su respiración se entrecortaba debido a eso y al calor que hacía aquella mañana. Siguió abanicándose con fuerza cuando un grito de Rodrigo le indicó que ya estaban cerca. Todos observaron atentamente cuando, para terror de Arya, Cesare cayó al suelo, liberándose por poco de ser aplastado por su caballo. La joven pelirroja gritó su nombre y sin atender a nada, bajó corriendo las escaleras seguida por Angela. Arya apartaba a la gente sin delicadeza alguna y pronto se vio en primera fila, observando como Micheletto ayudaba a Cesare a levantarse. Apenas tenía un rasguño en la cara. Arya aún tenía en su cara una mueca de horror y su respiración estaba alterada cuando ambos se miraron. Cesare tenía en la mano unos clavos que provocaron la caída del caballo. La joven puso cara de indiferencia y tragó saliva, recogiéndose el vestido y caminando en dirección al Vaticano.

Ya no quería ver más juegos.

* * *

****La música resonaba en los altos techos decorados con frescos y cuadros de todo tipo de temas. La gente reía y se ocultaba tras las máscaras de divinidades romanas. Aquella fiesta estaba resultando ser un verdadero éxito. Había bailes, comida y seguramente algún otro pecado detrás de unas cortinas. Cesare se sentó al lado de su hermana Lucrezia, que se encontraba decaída.

-¿Puedo intentar haceros reír hermana?-

-¿Podéis?-Preguntó con incredulidad la dulce rubia.

Fue entonces cuando Cesare tiró los mismos clavos que había tirado Juan para provocar su caída. En ese momento bailaba con una joven morena y pisó uno de ellos, provocando un chillido y pequeños saltos de dolor. Lucrezia y Cesare estallaron en carcajadas, que se cortaron al levantarse Cesare, despidiéndose de su hermana. Había visto algo que le interesaba más.

En el fondo de la sala, con una máscara de la diosa romana de la Naturaleza, Ceres. Sus rizos caían por su espalda en cascada, dando la impresión del fuego. Su vestido brillaba como si llevase luz propia. Estaba hecho de sedas de diferentes tonos de azul, que caían a su alrededor como si flotara en el aire. Era la perfecta imagen de la divinidad. Arya se encontraba hablando con Angela cuando Cesare hizo una reverencia y besó su mano.

-¿Os lo pasáis bien, Ceres?-

Arya hizo un gesto para que Angela se fuese y sonrió de forma enigmática, enderezando su espalda. Cesare intentaba adivinar el perfecto cuerpo que se escondía debajo de aquellas sedas. Arya conocía perfectamente la voz del interlocutor y sonrió.

-Preferiría dormir y no estar aquí las fiestas, _piccolo Cesare_-

Ambos sonrieron al decir ella el apodo que tenía el cardenal cuando eran unos niños y jugaban juntos. Cesare aún no había olvidado a aquella dulce niña de rizos rojos y ojos verdes que le robó el corazón y su primer beso. Aún sentía fascinación por ella y ese aura de misterio que la rodeaba. Extendió una mano hacia ella y susurró a su oído.

-¿Me dejáis que os saque de aquí, principessa?-

Arya observó detenidamente la mano que le ofrecía Cesare y negó con la cabeza mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó lo suficiente a él y murmuró:

-Lamento decir que vuestra compañía no es apropiada-

Entonces la joven dedicó una última mirada al asombrado cardenal y caminó apartando a la gente, saliendo después del salón. Por fin se encontraba sola y sin que nadie la agobiara. Sonrió al recordar como se había comportado Cesare con ella y vino a su memoria el primer beso que tuvieron cuando eran unos niños. Se encontraba apoyada en un muro de piedra con los ojos cerrados cuando una mano se posó en su boca y unos ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos. Un rastro de barba le hizo sentir un escalofrío hasta que oyó su voz.

-Teníais razón...Mi compañía no es apropiada-


	3. No soy una de vuestras cortesanas

Las notas de música que podía oír del salón estaban difusas y se confundían con los murmullos y las carcajadas de la gente. Arya tenía la cabeza embotada y solo podía observar con los ojos muy abiertos a la cara del hijo del Papa,Cesare Borgia, que se encontraba a penas unos centímetros de la suya. Él aún mantenía su fuerte mano en la boca de ella, para que así no pudiese hablar. Cesare no quería oírla. No quería saber si estaba prometida o si se había olvidado de él. Simplemente la deseaba. Observó durante unos largos segundos aquellos ojos verdes que, incluso en su niñez, ya parecían ver a través de todos. Después alzó la otra mano e intentó acariciar las pálidas mejillas de Arya,pero ésta se removió inquieta. Cesare frunció los labios e intentó sujetar la cara de la pelirroja, que le miraba atentamente. Fue entonces cuando notó los dientes clavarse en sus dedos. Un chillido grave salió de la boca de Cesare, quien se apartó de aquella chica, mirándola asombrado. Arya respiraba con dificultad y, haciendo acopio de un valor que no tenía en esos momentos, se acercó al cardenal y le susurró:

-Ni se os ocurra tratarme como a una de las prostitutas que vuestro hermano compra. Jamás-Su voz fría calentó aún más los ánimos de Cesare, quién observó como Arya se arreglaba el vestido azul y desaparecía de allí.

Cesare se miró el dedo sangrante y una amplia sonrisa arrogante se posó en su cara.

* * *

El corazón de Arya latía furiosamente mientras ella se encontraba sentada en la cama con los puños sobre la frente, intentando pensar. Hacía apenas un momento se encontraba con Cesare Borgia en una distancia que no le resultaba cómoda. Aún seguía siendo pura y casta, y eso no iba a cambiar sólo porque hubiera vuelto a ver a su _piccolo Cesar_e. Él era un cardenal. Un príncipe de la Santa Madre Iglesia. Además, había algo en el interior de ella, quizá su sentido común, que le decía que Cesare había cambiado. Que algo peligroso se encontraba en el ambiente.

La joven apretó los párpados mientras pequeñas gotas trasparentes de sudor perlaban su frente. Respiró hondo y decidió que no iba a volver a la fiesta. Rodrigo Borgia se ocuparía de mantener entretenido a su padre, quien sí se sentía cómodo en aquellos ambientes. Pidió a un sirviente de la casa Borgia que trajesen a Angela a su cuarto para ayudarla a cambiarse e intentar dormir.

Dudaba que lo consiguiese.

* * *

-Y... Decidme querido Francesco... ¿Vuestra dulce hija Arya está prometida?-

La cara de Francesco mostró la sorpresa que le producía la pregunta de su amigo, Rodrigo Borgia. Éste llamó a sus sirvientes, que llenaron las brillantes copas de más vino. Se encontraban en unos cómodos sillones el Papa, Giulia Farnese, quien pasaba su mano por el brazo de Rodrigo, el conde de Ancona y Cesare Borgia, quien había conseguido parar la sangre de su dedo. Francesco tragó un poco de vino mientras se pasaba la mano por la abultada barba. Conocía lo suficiente a Rodrigo como para saber que detrás de esa inofensiva pregunta, la mente del Papa estaba tramando un plan.

-Bueno...Voy a serte sincero, Rodrigo. No, Arya aún no tiene ningún contrato de matrimonio, pero no es porque no los haya, si no que es ella la que elije a quien quiere-

-¿La permitís elegir?-La voz de Juan, que había llegado cansado de un baile con una belleza morena flotó por el lugar.

-Se lo prometí a su madre, duque de Gandía. Ella me hizo jurar que no la entregaría a nadie que Arya no quisiera. Y eso he hecho- La sonrisa de orgullo de Francesco se extendió por toda su cara.

-Si fuera mi mujer la enseñaría modales-Juan cogió bruscamente una copa que una joven sirviente le ofrecía. A Francesco no le gustó nada la mirada que Juan le dirigía. Era como si solo viese a un objeto hecho para su disfrute y placer. Rodrigo alzó una mano para callar a su hijo.

-El caso es que... Hemos pensado que sería propenso que Juan y Arya se conociesen más-Los ojos profundos del patriarca de la familia Borgia estaban clavados en los del tragó saliva. Sabía que una buena alianza era grato, pero si no hacía lo que Rodrigo quería podría pagarlo ó más vino para intentar acallar a sus nervios.

-Si Arya está dispuesta... Pero, querido Rodrigo-Una voz de confianza se extendió entre ellos dos- No forcéis a mi hija. Si no quiere tratar a vuestro hijo...Dejadla. Que piense, que se relaje. No intentéis hacerlo por la fuerza- Después dirigió una mirada cargada de intención a Juan Borgia, que tenía una siniestra mueca en su cara.

Mientras, Cesare, que había estado callado durante toda la conversación dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y salió de la sala de baile como una exhalació conversación había templado sus ánimos más de lo que ya estaban después de su encuentro con Arya. La sola idea de que la joven pelirroja se convirtiese en la desdichada esposa de su hermano hacía que su sangre hirviese. Subió lentamente las escaleras y observó como Angela se dirigía a los aposentos de su señora. Cesare sonrió con malicia y la siguió, llegando a tiempo para ver como la chica cerraba la puerta que le separaba de su querida Arya.

* * *

Suaves tirones en sus cabellos pelirrojos hacía que Arya tuviese una mueca de dolor. Angela había llegado antes de lo previsto y la había ayudado a vestirse, poniéndose un camisón de seda que caía hasta cubrirle los pies, hecho con las mejores sedas traídas desde Florencia hasta Ancona. Ahora se encontraba sentada en el tocador, con los rizos cayéndole por el hombro excepto un mechón, que Angela se encontraba peinando. Arya no quería decirle que no se sentía cómoda como para estar sola. Sentía temor por que uno de los hijos de Borgia entrasen en su cuarto. Angela, que conocía bien a Arya, observó la palidez poco normal de su señora.

-¿Estáis bien, Arya?-

-Yo...-Los labios de la joven temblaron mientras sus manos se aferraban al tocador de mármol que tenía trazas oscuras debido a su mezcla con otro material-Tengo miedo, Angela. De que Juan o Cesare entren en mi cuarto...-

La joven sirvienta suspiró mientras dejaba el cepillo de plata sobre el tocador, colocando el abundante pelo de Arya dentro de un lazo de seda azul. Había notado las miradas que los hijos de Borgia dirigían a su señora. Y conocía lo suficiente a los hombres, debido a observar a los sirvientes tratar a las mujeres, como para saber que ambos se sentían interesados por Arya.

-¿Queréis que llame para que alguien vigile la puerta?-

Arya negó con la cabeza e hizo una señal con la mano para que su amiga y confidente saliese del cuarto. Estaba bien protegida. Caminó lentamente hacia un baúl que contenía varias sedas para vestidos y sacó del interior una daga con la punta muy afilada. Arya tenía claro que ninguno de los hijos del Papa entraría en su cuarto. Rozó con la yema del dedo la punta de la daga y la deslizó debajo de la almohada de la enorme cama que le habían prestado. Se cubrió con los suaves y calientes edredones de plumas e intentó dormirse. Solo se oía el rumor de la noche y Arya se sentía protegida al estar la puerta cerrada y tener su mano agarrando el mango de la daga.

Lo que no sabía es que su sueño se vería trastocado.


End file.
